New Beginings
by The Powerpossessor
Summary: Part of my 30 days or writing/drabble a day challenge. Prompt: Beginning. The time has come for Arthur and Alfred to let the cat out of the bag, will they take the plunge and make a fresh start? Or will their anxieties hold them back? Pre-established UsUk.


Even though the car was silent, spare the quiet song playing on the radio, the sound of Arthur's heart pounding in his ears was deafening. He began to chew softly on his lower lip, a nervous habit he developed over the years.

His rental car came to a steady stop as he saw a red light. Gazing out of the driver's side window, he observed the busy and electrified atmosphere out on the street. Before he drove off, he caught a glimpse of the American flag, waving proudly in the wind. His breath hitched as he was reminded of why he was so apprehensive.

Today was the day that he and Alfred were going to announce they were together. It was a new romance to say in the least, its life span being only a few weeks. Regardless, their relationship has yet to officially begin. Both had been caught up in work and national affairs, they had barely even talked, much less seen each other since they became a couple.

Yet, no matter how much Alfred assured him everything was going to be fine, he just couldn't bring himself to agree. It was wrong, he knew, falling in love with someone who he saw as a son. In addition to that, nations weren't supposed to "date" each other per se.

They could only be married, and that was if, and only if, they were forming a union. True, it wasn't against any law, but it was frowned upon. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Arthur clenched his teeth. He was nearing the conference hall, and the closer he came, the more uncertainty filled his mind.

_No. _He reminded himself,

_if you have these reservations, Alfred will leave you again…_He thought.

Making a right turn, he found himself in the conference parking lot. He turned off the car, stepped out and shut the door, slamming it a little too hard. A sigh escaped his lips as he made his way to the front entrance. A gentle breeze blew past him, complementing the mild spring weather.

He stopped to look up at the mid-day sky, sunlight bathing his skin. This tranquility made Arthur wonder, was he really ready for this? To put his feelings into the hands of the man who let them burn in the first place? True, it was silly to have these types of thoughts after they actually got together, but it had all been a blur to Arthur. He closed his eyes for a second, bringing himself back to that day…

_"Goddamnit why?" Arthur slurred, his head resting on the counter of the pub. "W-Why does this have to happen?" He sobbed, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks and creating dark pools on his trousers. Unaware of Alfred walking through the door, he continued his drunken rant. "Why'd I have to fall in love with him…?" He continued, his words becoming incoherent as Alfred scooped him up in his arms and threw him over his shoulder. However, one word stood out over the rest. "Alfred…" The blond man stared at the brit on his shoulder in disbelief, seeing a genuine smile grace his features. _

The rest after that was all hazy. Arthur returned to the current time, opening his eyes slowly. With a blush gracing his cheeks, and his anxieties at ease, he entered the conference center. He flashed his ID as he passed the front desk, and after what felt like forever, made it to the room.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle and stepped in. The uncertain brit felt his cheeks heat up yet again as he saw all eyes on him. _Do they already know…? _He wondered, feeling fear creep up his throat. Be that as it may, when he saw Alfred, he relaxed. He made his way over to the chair next to his lover, and took a seat. He noted how the others immediately returned to their meeting after he sat down, a reassurance that they hadn't found out just yet.

Arthur felt Alfred take his hand under the table, a small, but endearing gesture. He took his hand out of the other's hold, entwining their fingers together. The meeting passed all too quickly for Arthur's liking, the worries that he tried so hard to repress started to come out again.

It must have been obvious, because Alfred wrote him a message on the sheet in front of him, indicating that he had noticed.

_r u O.K.? _

Arthur wrote back, deciding playing it off wouldn't work now that his boyfriend noticed.

_Just a bit anxious to be honest. _

He slid the paper back to Alfred, earning a concerned look from the American.

_anything i can help with? _

Arthur shook his head, he began to write something, but scratched it out. Just as he put down the pen, Ludwig's voice boomed through the conference room. "Before this meeting is brought to a close, I am aware that Alfred and Arthur wish to make an announcement." He stated, giving the floor to the two nations, who untangled their hands and stood up.

Alfred, who usually loved the attention, felt his mouth go dry. Arthur noticed this and decided to step up. "Alfred and I are dating. Now, I realize that most of you disagree with this, but I love him, and I want to express it freely without having to hide. I'm proud of our love and I will show such as I please." He announced, his voice firm and unwavering.

The man next to him looked at him in amazement, but smiled nonetheless. Silence hung in the air for a minute or so, until Feliciano piped up. "That's amazing! I wish you both well!" He chimed, sealing the deal with his signature "Ve~" Congratulations began to pour in afterwards. Soon, the entire conference room began to surround the two and happily gave their kind words.

Arthur looked at Alfred, already to notice that he'd already been giving him a loving gaze. He jumped into the others arms, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Sure, it was still all so foreign, and they were both unaware of what was ahead, but with risk and uncertainty, comes excitement and new beginnings…


End file.
